Food scraps and food waste materials typically include solid food waste materials mixed with liquids. Food scraps and food waste materials can be handled in differing manners. In some instances, food scraps and food waste materials are disposed of via garbage cans. In other instances, food scraps and food waste materials are run through a garbage disposal, with the resulting ground waste materials disposed of via conventional drain systems.
In certain jurisdictions, it is forbidden by state and/or municipal ordinance to dispose of or place solid food wastes and food soiled materials, such as paper, in a garbage can. In lieu of disposing of solid food wastes and food soiled materials in the garbage, special collection efforts are made and the resulting collected food wastes and food soiled materials are recycled through composting means.
In order to efficiently collect food scraps and food waste materials, it is desirable to separate the solid food waste materials from liquids mixed with the solid food waste materials. The separated solid food waste materials occupy less volume and the liquids can be disposed of via conventional drain systems.
It would be advantageous if solid food waste materials could be collected more efficiently.